


this night is sparkling, don't you let it go

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: kiss meme: collarbone kiss





	this night is sparkling, don't you let it go

**Author's Note:**

> for emil!! yeehaw love me som good f/f

Lucina's been avoiding her all day.

 

Lucina's been avoiding her all day, and Severa _hates_ it. Hates it because everyone else has been giving her eyes, wonder what she's done wrong this time. Hates it because she hasn't done anything wrong, and she really wishes Yarne would stop staring mournfully at her with those stupid big eyes of his.

 

Hates it because despite what she wants to pretend, Severa actually misses Lucina's presence fiercely.

 

It really doesn't help that Lucina is one of Severa's only female companions in the hellscape that Ylisse has become. Morgan's a little too eclectic for her tastes, Kjelle honestly scares her, and Cynthia? Cynthia's family, does she really have a choice?

 

"Did you, like, offend Lucina somehow?" Inigo whispers into Severa's ear halfway through the day. "Because she's been acting really nervous all day and bolts every time she sees you. Me 'n Owain even got Morgan to grill her, but that didn't work."

 

"Yeah, well, you don't have to _remind_ me of that," Severa hisses right back. "And why does everyone automatically assume that _I_ did something? Not everything is my fault, you know."

 

Inigo just grins nervously at that, and Severa squints hard, daring him to keep going.

 

"...I'll check on her, don't worry," Severa mumbles and turns away, finally growing uncomfortable with the constant eye contact. "At the end of the day, if she doesn't seem better, I promise I'll talk to her. I'm not heartless, you know."

 

"I know and Owain knows, sure, I can guarantee that.

 

Grinning, Inigo ruffles Severa's hair as her scowl only deepens. "Thanks, by the way. You're the best!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, tell me that when I'm not being accused of being an asshole all the time."

 

Severa huffs and straightens her pigtails, but can't help the small smile that springs to her face.

 

"...Thanks, I guess."

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner comes and goes, and the situation doesn't get any better.

Inigo makes eye contact with Severa as she exits their sore excuse of a dining hall, and she rolls her eyes in recognition. _I know, I know what I have to do_ , she thinks, hoping that the rest of the camp will really just _trust_ her for once, gosh.

 

(And, in a smaller corner of her heart, hoping that Lucina really is okay - she's their leader, after all, and it's too late to falter now. And if Severa has a personal stake in Lucina's well-being...that doesn't matter, does it? All that really matters is them getting out of the past safely, and winning the war, and - )

 

"Sorry! I wasn't paying atte - oh, Severa, it's...you."

 

Severa furrows her brows and looks at Lucina, who had just quite literally run into her. "Lucina. What the hell? Why have you been avoiding me all day?"

 

(She winces internally, cursing herself for her bluntness.)

 

"So you've noticed?" Lucina laughs, a small sound. "I was...well, that was probably stupid of me, but I was hoping that you _wouldn't_ notice."

"Look at me now," she continues underneath her breath. "If only the others could see me running away from my fears..."

"Shut up," Severa automatically responds. "You're perfectly entitled to a break if you want - wait. Fears?

Lucina's eyes widen, and for a second Severa really thinks that she's going to curse - but no, she simply presses her lips together, sighs, and turns.

"I might as well get this over with. Please, follow me."

If Severa wasn't curious before, she definitely would be now. She follows Lucina's footsteps unquestioningly, making sure not to fall behind too far (especially since it's dark now, who knows what could come attack them out of the shadows?), growing more and more intrigued as they leave the camp behind, leave the entire city behind, and emerge into a -

"Oh," she breathes in wonder.

 

Severa starts to sit down - then looks at Lucina, as if asking permission - then wonders what on earth she's asking permission for, but only moves when Lucina nods, anyway. So she lies down, instead; lies down on the surprisingly lush grass, takes a breath of the cool, _quiet_ night air, and tilts her head upwards to better look at the sky and the millions - no, billions of tiny stars above.

 

"How did you find this place?" she whispers, because it doesn't seem proper to raise her voice in a place like this.

 

"Actually, Gerome did, while he was out riding Minerva on a patrol. I simply asked him if there were any places nearby where I could clear my head, and he led me here."

 

Lucina smiles, soft yet bright, settles down next to Severa, and sighs.

 

"But the reason I dragged you out here...I want to tell you something, but you may not like it."

 

"Yeah? Well, spit it out, we're not getting any younger and I can handle it."

 

"...I'm in love with you, Severa."

 

Silence settles, stretches, and almost becomes uncomfortable before Severa decides to open her mouth again

She wants to laugh, to ask _why_ , to close back up and wear her thorns again because she can't do this, can't let someone get close to her only to lose them again. But the look on Lucina's face stops her - a look that's so vulnerable, so open, so unlike Lucina's usual brave face, that Severa has no choice (so she tells herself) but to roll over and bury her face into the crook of Lucina's arm.

 

"Good," she mumbles. "Then that means I'll get to have you all to myself."

 

Severa can practically hear the gears turning in Lucina's head as she processes the sentence, reads between the lines, and lets out a small gasp.

 

"Truly?"

 

Lucina is absolutely _radiant_ now, tugging Severa up by her elbows and smiling as wide as she can. "Then, you do love me too?"

 

"Well - when you - when you put it that way - " Severa splutters, trying to form a cohesive sentence despite her face being on fire. "Yeah, I do, of course I do, haven't you noticed how I worry over you more than anyone else? Or - gosh, I can't think of anything right now, but I know I haven't been that subtle - "

 

She never gets to finish her sentence, because Lucina tackles her in the next second, and they're lying on the ground again except Lucina is on top of Severa with her head buried in Severa's neck, and Severa has both hands hesitantly resting on Lucina's back, holding the other girl like she's afraid its all a dream.

 

"I love you," Lucina says, her mouth against Severa's collarbones. "Promise you won't leave?"

 

"Seeing as I don't have any plans to die and leave you alone just yet, don't worry about it. I promise, as long as I still breathe, I'll always stay by your side. Okay?"

 

If possible, Lucina's grin grows wider.

 

"I'll hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
